Mystic
by KiyoiYume
Summary: AU: The game, Mystic, is a tournament on strength and skill. Those who enter cannot turn back, and when they get to the last person, they are never seen again. So can anyone win against these top fourteen? Yullen. Currently being revamped
1. Night One

_**Nayru: Muwahha new ficcu!  
Kyoto: Uh huh...  
Nayru: Idea blurb!  
Kyoto + Nayru: DONT WE ALL KNOW THAT WE DO NOT OWN DGM?  
Nayru + Kyoto: -Glares at each other- STOP COPYING ME, DANGIT!!**_

**_--_**

_**Mystic**_

_Night One_

"_Mystic is like a card game. It's all dependant on chance, whether you'll live to see the next day." –Komui Li.  
_

The young boy groaned as he stood up. He brushed the hair from his eyes, stretching. He frowned, before leaving his room, but before that, he glanced at the mirror.

A black figure stood there, staring at him, boring into his eyes with his empty white ones. The young boy shuddered, and he left the confines of his room.

He walked past the many dorm rooms of his school, and he noted things here and there, as to not get lost, which he did, really often. He sighed, and he left the school.

"Hey, Allen!" A girl walked up to the boy.

"Yeah, Rhode?" Allen asked, raising an eyebrow.

"The Earl wants to talk to you!" The girl chirped, and the boy groaned.

"Why me? Why not you?" He frowned.

The girl laughed. "He's got another contestant for you, that's why!"

Allen slammed his head against the nearby tree. "Why me? I know I'm number 14 and all, but, why me? Why not freakin' Tyki for example?"

Rhode smiled. "Everyone knows that the 14th seat is the best one, after all, the numbers go from one to fourteen, one being the lowest, and fourteen being the highest. It's all dependant on 'class' and 'level', and 'skill'."

"Yeah, well, my 'skill' stinks, because I never get out alive!" Allen shot back.

It was Rhode's turn to frown. "You have to fight, you know the rules if you ditch."

Allen sighed, "Yeah, yeah, I know: If you ditch, you must pay the price, you lose your seat, you lose your life, the cost of things is nothing to be trifled with."

Rhode grinned, "The Earl says to meet him in his house in about fifteen minutes, or do I have to walk you there?"

"Walking is fine." Allen said.

The two arrived at the Earl's house – a mansion with elaborate designs and such.

The boy veered off, towards a small gate at the edges of the estate. He pushed the gate open, and reached into his pocket, drew out a knife, and slit his wrist, letting the blood fall into a small cup on the wall. Then, the boy brushed his finger over the cut, healing the skin immediately.

The cup, its sacrifice claimed, melted into the wall, and the huge stone wall started melting away, revealing a large golden door, and Allen opened it.

"Welcome, Fourteenth." The Earl said, his voice dangerously metallic.

Allen smiled, somewhat, "Good Morning, Millennium Earl. You requested a contest for me?"

The Earl, seated on a huge organ bench that led to an organ with massive keys, nodded. "There is another Challenger for you, his name is Daisya Barry. He is another who wishes to acquire the Fourteenth seat."

"Anything else you wish to discuss?" Allen asked, raising an eyebrow.

The Earl shook his head. "No, nothing, the contestant is waiting in the next room. There will be no audience. You may continue on." As if on cue, a huge door appeared, this time, blood red in color. Allen walked forward, opening the door, and striding out.

There was a man, in a jester-like coat. He had a small bell, which he was bouncing on his leg like a soccer ball. He had strange purple triangles underneath his eyes.

As the crunching of dirt came from Allen's boots, the man raised his head, but he was shocked.

"I beat all thirteen and now I have to beat up a scrawny kid? How stupid is this?" The man scoffed.

Allen laughed, saying, "You understand the rules. You may have left the other Thirteen alive, but in this round, against the Top Fourteenth, you lose with your life. Same goes with me. There is no time limit. Rules cleared?"

The man nodded, smiling, "Daisya Barry, top soccer player, will cream you to dust, kid!" And the fight began.

Daisya started out by activating his Innocence – Charity Bell, he called it. Allen only frowned; didn't the Earl say if he killed an Exorcist, it would mean he would have to shatter the Innocence, too? But then, his school was collecting them, so was it okay to lie?

"Let's go!" Daisya kicked the ball towards Allen, who dodged. He had heard about Daisya's powers – He could turn your eardrums into little 'bells', shattering your head.

Allen dodged, for the heck of it. It was actually fun, though, he was also doing circus tricks, which ticked Daisya off.

"Take this!" Daisya kicked the ball at Allen, which Allen bent backwards, catching the ball in midair.

"Wha- How?" Daisya asked, surprised.

Allen smiled, creating two duplicates of the bell. "Which is which? Choose wisely!" He crowed.

Daisya paled, but chose the left one, which Allen threw. He caught his ball, and Allen grinned a sadistic smile, holding up the real one, and crushing it.

"You lose!" he grinned, as Daisya started shaking.

He walked up to the man, and leaned over him, casting a shadow on his face.

"When you join the game, you barter with your life. I am the top Fourteenth, and no one has gotten past me. Either way, one loses. You don't know how much blood is splattered on my hands." Allen sneered, as he activated his left hand – in which Daisya stared in wonder – and he clawed Daisya open, his screams fading into the air.

Another door appeared, and Allen opened it. A rush of wind met his face.

"Great job, Allen Walker." The Earl said, a little pride in his voice.

Allen smiled up at the man, saying, "This is really fun, but I dislike the blood."

The Earl shook his head. "This is a way of getting our wishes. We create Akuma from the ones departed, and you do know that if you die, you are reincarnated."

Allen started walking, and saying without turning his head, "I know. It's what we get, being Noahs and all, isn't that right, Millennium Earl?"  
--

**_ Nayruu: Dun dun dun! If Mystic thing is AU or anything, please tell me.  
Kyoto: It looks AU to me.. And what does AU mean anyway?  
Nayru: -Needs to work on Shot Five of Precious Nothings- Please review!_**


	2. Night Two

**_Nayruu: Well, here's chapter two of Mystic!  
Allen: She doesn't own DGM.  
Nayruu: I wish._**

_**Mystic**_

_Night Two _

"_Mystic is a reckless gamble, if you get to the Fourteenth, you are never seen again." –Bookman_

Allen walked out of the mansion, turning onto the street. He looked up at the sky, flecked with gray. Oncoming rain, he thought.

As he had predicted, the first droplet hit his nose, then a heavy downpour came.

His cloak billowed out behind him, and he pulled the hood of the cloak over his head, hiding his white hair. He tched. The rain pattered against the cobblestones of the street, and he kept on walking through the downpour.

He arrived at his school – Black Order High, a school that went from the Sixth grade up to graduation into college. The school had four ranks, the first was normal 'students', then there were the 'Finder' levels, then 'Exorcists', and 'Generals', which were rare. He, Allen Walker, was at the 'General' rank, but he kept it hidden.

He entered the gates of the school, and left to his dorms. He was a secluded child, picked up by the Earl of Millennium, after Mana died. He had no actual friends, except for his foster family, the Noahs. They took him in, and from age 12, trained him to be like them. He had acquired the Fourteenth seat after defeating the other Thirteen Noahs. The Earl had high hopes for him, but he had no clue why.

Mana himself had trained Allen, and Allen had actually enjoyed it. It was always fun, and inspiring. Allen was a master piano player, too.

Tonight, he was supposed to be the one who played the opening song for the new members of the school.

He sighed, somewhat, because the stupid Principal, Inspector Leverrier made him the 'General' uniform, and he was to play the piano in front of the school _in_ the General uniform. He shivered.

Allen walked to the canteen, and ordered his massive tray of food from Jerry, and sat down at a secluded table and began to eat. He looked up at the azure sky, and he thought, _I feel like an alien here._

The 'average' students didn't even attend the same classes as the other levels. The Finders and up did.

Allen met his principal in his office, and was given a pack of clothing tied with a ribbon. The gold linings and emblem were tucked in, as to not give the others the clue about him being a General.

"You understand what you're doing tonight, correct?" Leverrier asked, his eyes in slits.

Allen nodded. "Yes, Inspector." And he left the room.

The man shook his head, "I already know what you've gotten yourself into, Allen Walker."

--

The boy buttoned up his coat, the gold linings glinted in the light. The buttons on the back neatly read, "Allen Walker," and the Rose Cross was above his heart. The Finders wore beige coats, the average students wore a black tee with black pants or skirt, the Exorcists wore a silver version of the coat Allen was wearing, and the Generals wore the coat decorated in gold instead of silver.

He sighed heavily, and departed his room, making sure to pull on his gloves.

Allen made his way towards the canteen, towards where the piano was. He seated himself at there, and waited for everyone to come.

When the first people came in, he started playing. He was facing the crowd, and the piano covered the main part of his body. The only part showing was his head.

A quiet murmur ran through the crowd, about the piano player and the new students. When Allen ended his song, the audience burst into applause, and Allen smiled.

Inspector Leverrier walked out, and said, "We welcome our students back for another year at Black Order High. We have fifteen new students, and starting from rank on up, we introduce them."

He called out the first name.

He called out "Skin Boric" and "Lulubell". He also called out "Debito." And "Jasdero". The two twins grinned, pointing plastic guns at each other. Screams of 'Kyaaa' rang from the crowd. "Average Rank." He called after their names.

Leverrier introduced six more 'finder' students, and then he moved onto the Exorcists.

"Kanda Yu." A Japanese man walked onto the stage. He had a sword strapped to his side. Allen's breath nearly caught in his chest. "Exorcist Rank."

"Lavi." A redhead with an eye patch on walked onto the stage, standing beside the Japanese man. "Exorcist Rank."

"Linali Li." A girl with pigtails walked onto the stage. She smiled at everyone, and several boys had hearts in their eyes. "Exorcist Rank."

And then, he said, "We will now introduce our two new General Ranks. We rarely have a General in this school, much less _two, _so, here they are."

"Rhode Camelot." A girl with spiky purple hair clad in the Order's uniform walked from behind the curtain. She smiled, waving to everyone, Allen, in particular. "General Rank." A hush ran through the crowd.

"Tyki Mikk" A man with curly dark hair clad in the Order's uniform followed her. He looked at the crowd, and his eyes widened at Allen's uniform. "General Rank"

"Now, we will introduce our new teachers. Bookman, the new librarian," A really old man with wrinkles and funny hair walked onto the stage. He had dark black rings around his eyes. "And Komui Li, your new Science teacher." Leverrier said, as a man with glasses and a white coat walked onto the stage.

There was clapping, and Leverrier let it stand. When the clapping was done, he said into the microphone, "We have a new rank among our numbers. Allen Walker, please stand."

Allen groaned, but stood up. Everyone's eyes were on him, now.

"He is a 'General' Rank, too, so show him some respect." Leverrier said, and Allen just wanted to die. He didn't want to be here, drat it, but he bowed.

There was loud clapping, and he saw the redhead elbow the Japanese man, and pointed to Allen, whispering something in his ear. The Japanese man turned red.

--

The next morning, he met Leverrier in his office. He saw the three Exorcists from last night.

"Allen Walker, you, as a General, show these three around." Leverrier commanded, and Allen rolled his eyes.

"This way." He said in a bored tone.

"ALLEN!!" Rhode's voice cried, as the white-haired boy was tackled from the back. He sprawled towards the floor, eagle-like.

"Rhode, get off of Allen, you know he doesn't appreciate it." Tyki cut in, dragging the girl off him.

"Sorry, Allen!" Rhode apologized, as the boy General got up.

"It's okay. Do I have to show you guys around, too?" He asked, looking towards Leverrier, who nodded. Allen sighed once more.

"Alright, let's get going…"

--

"This is the hospital ward, this is the classroom wings 1 – 25, Over there is the wings from 26 – 50, and going on. The gym is over here. The canteen, over there." Allen pointed out to the areas.

"Hey, Yu-Chan, weren't you going to try out for Mystic?" Lavi asked, poking the boy in the cheek.

Of course, the seven heard too.

"Hey." Allen turned around, glaring at the Japanese boy.

"What, Moyashi?" Kanda asked, not caring.

"If I were you, I wouldn't try out for Mystic without getting some muscle on the build." Allen smirked, and walked away, pointing out the offices, and dorm rooms.

"Did he just say…?" Kanda started, but he was already left behind.

"Alright, the training grounds are over here. Exorcist levels can train here, but the average students don't need to. Hey, Rhode," Allen turned around, to face the girl.

"Yeah, Allen?" Rhode asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Why are you at this school? I thought Tou-san home-schooled you all." Allen accused, curious.

"The Earl thought that you would do much better if you had company!" Rhode exclaimed, smiling.

"'The Earl'?" Lavi asked, surprised, "Isn't he like, the leader of Mystic?"

Allen smiled. "Yeah, and believe it or not, you're actually looking at some of the Fourteen."

Kanda spluttered, "What!? Which one of you?"

Rhode whistled, not avoiding eye contact. She had her cheeks puffed out and looking to the side. Tyki, was shuffling cards, how he got them, nobody knows. Lulubell was minding her nails, and Skin was eating a lollypop. Debito and Jasdero were pretending to shoot bullets at each other. Allen just glared at the ceiling, but he said, "Try and guess, but then, you'll never know, because you'll never get through the trials."

Kanda took out Mugen, and brandishing it at Allen, he said, "You and me. Fight. Now."

Allen laughed, then, "You can't fight me. Unless, you can beat me in _Poker_."

Tyki coughed, then, earning a glare from Allen. He tossed his card pack towards Allen, who smiled, and said, "Thanks, Tyki-Nii."

--

"Call!" Allen Walker laid down a royal straight flush.

"What the _hell_!?" Kanda shouted, not believing it.

"Like I said, I never lose at Poker." Allen grinned, shuffling the cards. "You can just say that you can't beat me in Poker, much less a battle."

Then, Allen pulled over a blackboard from the nearby wall. He started writing things on the board.

"Now, the 'average' students don't attend the same classes as the Finders or Exorcists. The General ranks attend separate classes, actually, the have a private 'tutor' because the General ranks learn different things and excel higher then the other three ranks. The Generals are often the 'guardians' of the school, if you would call it." Allen explained, pointing to the ranks in turn.

"How do we become a 'General'?" Linali asked, raising an eyebrow.

Allen smiled, "You can't. You have to be 'skilled', if you would say, to become a General. Few ever make it, besides me. I was tested by Inspector Leverrier… and General Cross…" he shivered.

The bell rung, then, and Allen looked up. He said, "Well, the other classes are letting out. Do you want to eat now?"

Lavi stretched, and said, "Man, now that you said it, I'm hungry! Let's go!" He said, and grabbed Kanda's and Allen's arm, dragging them towards the canteen.

"W-Wait! Why're you dragging me!?" Allen exclaimed, as he had to half-jog, half-skip to keep up.

Lavi only grinned, smashing the two boy's heads together, and their lips met.

Rhode and Linali actually screamed, "KYAAA!" and Rhode actually took pictures, which she shared with Linali.

It was about a minute when realization set in, and Allen finally noticed the _squishy_ thing against his lips. He pushed Kanda away, his face red.

"What's your problem!?" He demanded, running away.

Lavi only laughed out loud, looking at the pictures Linali took. The group left Kanda standing in the hallway.

Kanda grinned, licking his lips. His eyes became dialated for a moment, but then he closed his eyes and smiled.

"Yep. Tastes like blood." He said, and followed the group, the smile fading from his lips.  
--

**_Nayruu: Omg! Bloodthirsty Kanda!  
Kanda: How the heck does he taste like blood?  
Nayruu: How am I supposed to know?  
Kanda: You're the freakin' author!  
Nayruu: But I'm making the story as I go along!  
Kanda: Wth, woman!  
Nayruu: Please review!_**


	3. Night Three

**_Nayruu: Okay this is by far my most longest chapter ever. PLease review, and I dont own DGM. _**

--

_**Mystic**_

_Night Three_

"_The Earl is said to have raised all fourteen members of Mystic. No one knows why he chose them, though." –Lavi, Student of Black Order High_

"Hey, Yu, how'd Allen taste like?" Lavi asked the man beside him.

Kanda licked his lips once more, and replied with, "Blood. It tastes sorta sweet, you know."

"What the heck? He tastes like _blood_? And he's what? Only fifteen!? How'd he get to taste like blood anyway?" Lavi exclaimed, making everyone stare at him. "Oops…"

"How do I know? They start tasting strange when they become _tainted._ That Moyashi is _covered_ in blood, if you ask me." Kanda hissed.

"Really? Does he kill people for a living, then?" Lavi asked, surprised. The two boys were talking during lunch, and keeping their voice low.

"Why the heck are you still asking me?" Kanda demanded. "And why did you make me kiss him?"

"I was just curious, Yu! You know that you're…" he trailed off as Mugen was pressed against his neck.

"You say that in public, Baka Usagi," Kanda said, in a murderous voice, "And I will not hesitate to cut you into a million pieces."

Lavi pushed the blade away. "Okay, okay, Yu-Chan!"

He got punched in the face by Kanda. "And don't call me that!!"

--

Allen walked around the school, patrolling the grounds. Black Order High had a record of its students beating each other up. He couldn't understand why. The Earl had given him a gun one day, and upon it were the roman number for 'Fourteen', along with a star. The Earl said that since he had acquired the Fourteenth seat, 'enemies' would be after him. He had seen them numerous times, strange, balloon-like things with skulls as faces. The Earl also said that he shouldn't use his left arm in public, so he was given the gun as protection against what the Earl wouldn't say.

"P-Please don't kill me!!" Allen heard a voice say.

He hurriedly turned the corner and saw the 'enemies' – five of them surrounding a boy and a girl. The men had a gun pointing out of their head. Allen quietly stalked up to them, removing the gun from his coat. He cocked it and pointed to the man who looked the strongest.

"Hey." He said, clicking the gun. The man's eyeballs rolled back to attempt to see what was behind his head. "Normally, Guardians would've disposed of you. Apparently…" He shot the other four, leaving their shrieking innards behind, "I have some questions for you."

The two students ran away when the monster's attention wasn't on them anymore. Allen watched them go, still pointing the gun at the man.

"Now, will you answer my questions?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

.The man only laughed, and Allen's eyes narrowed, and he shot off the man's arm. He yelled out in pain, and Allen asked once more, "Will you answer my questions?"

Feebly the man nodded.

"Alright. Who created you?" He asked. The man only shook his head.

"We are not 'darkness', or 'created,' rather, we are AKUMA." He replied.

"Fine. Why were you created, or came to?" Allen demanded, clicking the gun.

"Akuma are dead souls called back into the bodies of their loved ones. They become stronger the more they kill." The man replied.

"How do you call someone back?" Allen asked, raising an eyebrow, because this sounded like _his _past.

"Grief… Darkness calls… asks you if you wanted to bring them back… Darkness grants your wish… you die… loved one takes your skin… wears it… kills… if they kill a lot… they level… become stronger… AKUMA are known as the 'ultimate Assassains,' since no one can harm them unless they are special." The man feebly answered.

"What are you called?" Allen said.

"Akuma… Assassain..." The man sighed.

"Okay. Last question. What are you after?" Allen demanded.

The man hissed, "The Top Fourteen. We are after them. Cubes will help us… they will… you will die at our hands!!" The man laughed, and Allen's face hardened, and he shot the man in the forehead.

"Rest in peace," Allen whispered, a smug look on his face. "So, they wish to murder the game, Mystic, by annihilating the members? Figures, so what are the cubes for?" Allen pondered, continuing his patrol.

--

"Yu-chaaaan!" Lavi cried, poking Kanda in the side.

"What, Baka?" Kanda demanded, looking up from his book.

"You understand that I can only see things people are hiding, right?" Lavi asked, smiling.

"Duh, Lavi." Kanda snorted.

"And you can only taste what people are hiding, right?" Lavi asked again, "So that means Rhode tastes like wax, since there are candles behind her in my view, but don't worry, I'm not going to make you kiss her." Lavi said, counting things on his fingers.

"What!? Where'd you get that, Usagi?!" Kanda demanded, jumping up.

Lavi said, closing his eye, "You know what that means, Yu-chan! I traded my left eye in for the Truth eye!" He flipped his eye patch up, and a glittering blue pupil stared back at him. Lavi grinned and flipped his patch back down. "It doesn't need to be seen to tell what people are hiding. It's really helpful, you know."

"Well, obviously. I've known you for about ten years of my life." Kanda snorted, looking away.

"And that means that I can reveal people's pasts!" Lavi exclaimed, smiling, "So, wanna find out Allen's past?"

Kanda twitched, abruptly standing up, and leaving the library, leaving Lavi there.

"Mufufu, He likes him for sure!" Lavi said, a smug look on his face. He went back to his room, and figured he could find out Allen's past if he could.

He closed his eyes and dove into the depths of memories, sorting between layers of thoughts.

-Flashback-

Lavi saw a small boy, around the age of five, walking around in the streets. He had ragged clothing, and he was apparently walking with one man.

"Mana…" He said quietly, clutching his hand.

The man looked down, towards the chocolate haired boy, "Yes, Allen?"

"What if you die? What should I do… then?" He asked quietly, closing his eyes.

Mana only chuckled, patting the mop of brown hair, "Don't worry, I'll be around as long as you still need me, Allen."

Lavi's eyes widened, didn't Allen have white hair? This Allen had brown hair…!

The image blurred, and it showed a black moon against the white sky. A boy was sitting on what seemed the black moon, idly shuffling a pack of cards. He had white hair and was wearing what looked like a black trench coat with lots of buckles to add effects. A scar was above his left eye, still tainted from blood. A pale knife flickered on the ground.

"Mana, why won't you let me die?" He asked, looking up into the sky. "You said you would be here as long as I needed you, and I still need you… why did you have to die, Mana? Why…" He closed his eyes and started crying, the tears erasing the blood on his cheeks.

Then Lavi caught a sight of the boy's left arm – blood red, like a massive deformity. On his pale right wrist were large gashes, on his arm.

A figure stepped into Allen's shadow, and he looked down to see a fat person.

"Who are you?" He demanded, looking down at the man.

"I am the Earl of Millennium. Don't you want a family, Allen Walker? I can give you that, and much more." He said, and Allen blinked. "A family? I still have one. But he's gone." He said, lowering his eyes. He took the Earl's outstretched hand.

Lavi wanted to follow, but something snapped in his mind.

"Urgh…" he said, clutching his covered eye.

The redheaded man woke up back in his room, upon his bed. He felt something wet trickle down his face, and he touched the liquid, and took it away to see blood.

"Huh, I'm bleeding? That hasn't happened to my eye before…" he muttered, getting a washcloth.

After stuffing some tissues to the insides of his eye patch, he went outside.

Lavi had went through a couple of scenes from Allen's mysterious life, but he still wanted to know why the Earl had adopted him, and why his eye had started bleeding. While he was delving into the boy's past, he had slept through the night.

He memorized where the canteen was, and he went to the principal to get his schedule, with a map just in case.

Lavi passed by a classroom marked, "G-1", and inside was a white haired boy looking over a book, with a bored expression. He had one arm propping his head up while the other flicked a pen. He caught a sight of a red arm, and Allen gasped, noticing Lavi in the window. He hurriedly pulled down the sleeve, and glared at the man, who had left.

--

"Allen-san, is anything the matter?" The woman asked, looking back at her private pupil.

"Ah, no, Miranda, please, go on." Allen said, looking back up to the blackboard, and he started copying down the notes.

"Homework," Miranda said, pointing to the blackboard, where some assignments were written in pale blue chalk. "Due tomorrow. It isn't that hard, is it?" Miranda asked nervously.

Allen shook his head, smiling. "No, it isn't. Thank you, Miranda. I really appreciate it. Many people wouldn't've liked to teach me."

Miranda actually cracked a smile. "Really, Allen-san? Thank you! No one's said that to me before!"

He still had a smile on his face when he left the room, leaving his personal tutor behind. Allen made his way to his room, and there he started his homework.

--

"Aah…" Allen got up and stretched. He glanced at the clock. _4:54,_ huh so he had finished his homework in less then two hours. He neatly stacked his books in a pile, and looked outside. The sun was glowing orange, turning the sky pink. He gave a smile; he wouldn't be late tonight.

He grabbed his coat – a black trench, and pulled it on over his dress shirt and vest. Allen tugged on his shoes with the black pants to match, and leaped out of the window.

He landed like a cat, and quietly but swiftly ran out of the school boundaries, jumping the ten foot hedge, to where Rhode and the others were waiting for him.

Tyki clicked something in his hand, looking at the item. He whistled. "Fifteen seconds. A new record, Allen."

The praised boy grinned, "It would've taken me longer if I had went out of my room and stalked from the front doors."

"So that meant you had to jump out of the fifth story window?" Skin demanded, licking a lollypop.

Allen rolled his eyes. "Yes, I had to jump out of the fifth story window. What else would you suspect?" He tossed a bag of rock candy towards the sweet-loving man, who cracked his lollypop, tossed the stick aside, and dove into the bag.

"Tch, Skin! Not giving Allen-tan a good welcome…" Rhode spat, hugging the boy around the shoulders from behind. "Let's go! The Earl'll kill us if we're late!"

She dragged everyone across the field, towards the rich district of town.

"Ah, Rhode, We're gonna fall!!" Jasdero cried, as he and Debito fell to the ground, in a heap. Lulubell only walked over them, saying, "You should get up. The Earl wouldn't be happy if you were late."

Tyki muttered something, and he said, "I think there's another person who wants to compete."

"Who, Kanda?" Allen asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, Him." Tyki pointed towards a huge crowd of (weak, in Allen's opinion,) men. They were crowding around a sign, writing their names down.

"Hey! Let me write mine next!" One cried.

"Ah, stow it, straw! You probably won't even make it!" one burly looking man pushed the first to the ground.

"Neither will you." Rhode whispered, making everyone crack up.

The group turned around, and saw the eight teens (Well, not sure about Lulubell Heheh…) laughing at them.

"What do you want?" The man demanded, glaring at them.

The group merely passed them, going past the gates, and into the mansion.

"Wh-what? They just went right through the gates! And they didn't even sign in!!" The man exclaimed, shuddering.

"Maybe they are The Earl's 'Children', whatever that means." One suggested.

"Or they were contestants too lazy to submit and they're going to their deaths?" another chimed.

"Whatever, that's probably the last we'll see of them." The man said, turning around, writing his name in the paper, and left. Oh, how wrong he was.

--

"Welcome, my siblings." The Earl greeted the eight who had just come in.

"Hey, Rhode!" a man at the far side of the table waved.

"Sheryl!!" Rhode exclaimed, running towards the man.

"Rhode! You can't sit there!" Debito called. "You have to sit by Allen, that's what number you're at!"

Rhode pouted. "That stinks. Right, Earl?" She looked up.

The Earl shook his head, grinning all the while. "Um, Not so sure."

Rhode threw her arms up. She puffed her cheeks out in a childish way and exclaimed, "AWWWWWWW THIS STINKS!!"

Allen chuckled.

"Now," The Earl started, "I have the list of people wishing to compete. There are a couple who had tried out last year, but failed. Of course, being the good sportsman I am, I allowed them to try again, but they only get three chances. If they try out a fourth time, I send someone to kill them. This year…" He looked at another list. "Is Rhode."

"Yes!!" She exclaimed, punching the air.

Everyone else groaned.

"Okay…" The Earl stated, looking at the list of members. "Of course, I will send No. 1. to test the new ones out. All of you are welcome to watch." He said.

Sheryl got up. "I guess that's me." And he left the room.

Allen looked at the list. "Neh, Kanda Yu, Lavi, and Linali Li are trying out. Aren't they the new students at our school, Rhode?" He asked, glancing up.

"Yeah, I hope the girl doesn't die – I want her to be my friend…" She trailed off.

"Okay… How about you, Tyki?" Allen asked.

"The spitfire one seems amusing." Tyki mused.

"What about you, Fourteenth?" the Earl asked.

Allen pursed his lips. "The Japanese one – Yu Kanda, well, I have a strange feeling about him, like he's going to unravel Mystic's secrets."

"We cannot allow that." The Earl said, surprised. "Be careful around him. Remember, the trials start in three months."

"That's when school's out." Allen automatically said.

"That means no homework!!" Rhode exclaimed. "I'm already swamped in homework. You, Tyki?" She asked, looking at the man beside her.

"Err… I didn't do it at all." Tyki scratched his head. The two looked at Allen with pleading eyes. "ALLEN, HELP!!"

The boy only grinned a sheepish smile. "It's _your_ homework, you take responsibility. It was your fault you tried out for the General Rank."

"It wasn't us, it was Earl!" She pointed to the man at the head of the table, who raised his hands in surrender. "I was trying to make you look out for each other!!"

Allen groaned and slammed his head against the table. "Urrgghh…" He moaned, annoyed.

"Rhode picked the list up. "Hey, there are girls trying out, too!"  
She got a slap to the head by Tyki. "Well, obviously."

The list fluttered to the ground, where a list of names could be read.

_Suman Dark_

_Ein Retan_

_Sean Suter _

_Hikari Raki_

_Clare Rabon_

_Mirai Kaki_

_Yuri Moto_

_Tsuba Tanti _

_Edward Carlsie_

_Francis Ment_

_Akane Karmenta_

_Minamoto Michiko_

_Aelic Carinta_

_Daniel Yun_

_Tamaki Moto_

_Kesanai Shiboo_

_Ren Kakaina_

_Kerido Matsui_

_Kiri Natsu_

_Micheal Richerd_

_Janet Jonathon_

_Kanda Yu_

_Lavi_

_Linali Li_

_--_

**_Nayruu: Errm... I added 'Akuma' into the story... I have no clue why. But this time they are allied with the 'cubes' hehe.. -shrugs- the 'cubes', obviously... are Innocence, but idk what they're doing in my story. Lol.  
Allen: Wow, that's a list...  
Nayruu: I was too lazy to make up all 200 names.  
Allen: two hundered?  
Nayruu: Yeah. YOu know how many people try out for Mystic every year?  
Allen: Uh, no, not actually. I don't really watch the fights and normally no one gets to me before they're defeated.  
Nayruu: Im not telling the Numbers of the people, just that Sheryl is No. 1. and Allen is No. 14. Review? And I dont own DGM._**


	4. Night Four

**_Here's to you! Mystic chapter Four! There's a special entrance to another Mystic member! Please read and review! I dont own D.Gray-Man!!_**

**_--_**

_**Mystic**_

_Night Four_

"_I created Mystic out of boredom. It was fun, actually, to watch the foolish people test their skills against the prodigies of this Earth." –The Earl of Millennium, Founder of Mystic._

"Allen!!" Rhode's childish voice called from the hallways, towards where Allen Walker was leaving his classroom.

"Yes, Rhode?" He asked tiredly.

She handed Allen a letter, and then she disappeared in the opposite direction.

He groaned, looking at the letter, noticing the flowing script of his name, and the purple seal on the back.

Breaking the seal, he read the letter.

_Please meet me underneath the tree in the front lawn of the school._

There was no signature, but there was a certain little top-hat at the bottom of the page, and Allen knew exactly who it was.

He strode out into the front lawn of the school, and he looked at the tree – a huge oak tree, and smiled.

In the tree was the Earl of Millennium, preferably known to Allen as 'Father', but that didn't matter.

"Is there anything you need?" he called.

"Yes, Rhode apparently has some things to do. I found out a person who has tried out multiple times, who has slipped underneath my nose." The Earl said, shrugging.

"What number did this person achieve?" Allen asked.

--

Lavi was putting boxes away due to detention. Kanda was helping him because he got caught with Lavi, but it was entirely Lavi's fault.

"Hey, Allen's talking to someone!" Lavi exclaimed, looking out the window.

"Not my business." Kanda said, stacking another box up.

"He's talking to the tree!" Lavi said, craning to look in the tree.

"Wow, a General rank talking to a tree? What an idiot." Kanda snorted, hitting Lavi in the head with a box. "Get back to work."

Lavi rubbed his head, and he looked back towards the tree, but Allen was no where to be found.

"Hey, he's gone!"

--

"So he's no. 11?" Allen asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, he's tried out four times now, this is his fifth. He's gotten to rank 4 at the first year, then 6, 8, and finally 11. This will be his final moments, and now, Allen," The Earl said, nodding, "You'll hunt him down. I expect a clean death, no? His name is Suman Dark."

Allen smiled, nodded, and said up to the tree, "Indeed, Father."

"Hey, you!" Allen called out towards a man with black hair, and a funny arm. "Wait up a moment!"

The man turned around, and looked surprised to see a teenage with white hair. "What do you want?" He asked.

Allen put his hands on his knees to catch his breath. "Can I talk to you? Maybe in the woods over there?" He pointed to the nearby forest.

The man was suspicious, but he followed anyway. What could a teenager, much less a scrawny one, do to him?

"Okay, what do you want?" the man asked.

"Is your name Suman Dark?" Allen asked, smiling, holding up a card.

"And if it is?" The man asked, raising an eyebrow.

Allen grinned, making the card disappear immediately, "Well, Suman, this is your last minute. I've been sent to assassinate you, don't you remember?"

The man paled a couple of shades, and started backing up. "D-Don't come anywhere near me! G-Get away!" he started scrabbling back, while Allen calmly walked forward.

"You understood the rules of Mystic, correct? So why did you try out too many times? The penalty of that is death, didn't you read?" the boy calmly stated, smiling all the while. "Punishment will be brought out."

The man's face was of horror. "N-No, don't! I don't want to die!" he screamed, his voice shrill.

Allen laughed, then, "You have such a girly voice, don't you know? He put his right hand in front of him. Something starting bubbling at forearm, and it erupted as a knife blade.

The knife was attached to his arm, and it was deadly sharp, plus, it was like a crescent moon.

He started walking up to Suman, who had crammed himself against the tree. "You had no chance of making it to the last member."

"How do you know? You're just a _kid_, a _brat_, with a strange _arm!_" Suman spat, much to Allen's amusement.

"I am the Fourteenth. Of course, that rings a bell, right?" He asked, as the man's eyes widened in horror, and Allen had run his arm-blade across the man's neck, the head soaring off into the air.

The card once again appeared in his hand, and he looked at it.

"Call." He said, smiling, as the body disappeared, and he picked up the head, and put it in a plastic bag.

--

"Here you go!" Allen chirped, slamming a plastic bag down on Tyki's head. "One souvenir, free of charge!!"

"Eeh! It's wet!?" Tyki jumped, much to the school's amusement. Allen had walked in during lunch, a plastic bag with him. He had already eaten, so he just decided to hang out with his family.

"Of course it's wet." Allen smiled, interlocking his fingers and putting his chin on them. "What else is wet?"

Tyki paled a couple of shades, as well as the table. "Oh no you didn't…" he trailed off

"Oh yes I did!!" Allen said.

"You did not…" Tyki said, his voice deathly low.

Rhode giggled. "Why don't you open the bag, then?"

Tyki gagged a little, but he said, "Later, okay?"

"No, now!" Allen and Rhode exclaimed, much to the cafeteria's curiosity.

--

"What are they yelling about?" Linali asked, biting into her sandwich. "They're a strange bunch, those three."

Lavi said, "That white haired kid – Allen – was talking to a tree earlier, when Yu-Chan and I were putting boxes away. I looked away for one second and he was gone. Strange, huh? And then he comes in, a wet plastic bag in his hands, and he gives it to his friend over there."

"He's probably mental, like everyone else I know." Kanda snorted, referring to both Lavi and Allen

They watched as the man opened the bag slowly, and they saw his face pale. He glared at Allen, who was grinning.

"Like your present, right?" He asked.

"It's _disgusting_, why did you even have to get it?" Tyki demanded.

Allen held his hands up in defeat. "Hey, Father said I had to bring back proof."

"Proof of what, now?" Leverrier asked, coming up to the table. "I hope my Generals aren't causing trouble."

"Oh, we aren't!" Rhode exclaimed, smiling. "Allen just got Tyki here a gift, and now Tyki says that it's disgusting."

Allen pouted. "It got squished on the way here. I think someone sat on it or something."

"Sat on it my face." Tyki retorted. "There's _red _water leaking out of it!"

"I had to dye it! It doesn't look official if the blood is clear, you know?" Allen said.

"Exactly what are you making, Allen Walker?" Leverrier demanded.

"An artificial heart." Allen replied smugly. "Rhode and Tyki are helping me. But since someone sat on it so I guess it won't work anymore."

Leverrier raised an eyebrow in surprise, but he walked away. Tyki, after he left, hissed at Allen, "Why the hell did you have to take his _head_, darn it!"

Allen held up a shining cube. "I found this, too."

"Isn't that Innocence?" Lavi asked at his table.

"Where did that Moyashi find Innocence? He only disappeared for forty-five minutes." Kanda demanded.

"Awww! You've made a pet name for him already, Yu-chan!" Lavi cooed, when Mugen was pressed to his neck.

"No swords during school." Allen's informative voice said from behind the Japanese teen.

"What, you're going to stop me, Moyashi?" Kanda asked, turning around.

Deep blue eyes bore into the silver ones, but the blue eyes gave way first.

"I suggest you put that sword away." Allen said, smiling. "It wouldn't be good if you cut another student, huh?" He turned to walk away.

Kanda twitched, then, and when the boy was a good fifteen feet away he hurled Mugen at him, with a scream of, "KANDA!!" From Linali.

The students actually screamed, because they thought that the boy was going to be killed, but Allen whipped around, and grabbed the blade with his left hand, and blinked.

"If you were trying to kill me, Yu Kanda," Allen said, the traces of his kind side gone, "You'll have to do better." He threw Mugen back at the swordsman, and he left.

Kanda caught the blade, and he inspected it, surprised.

"Why're you surprised, Yu-Chan? Was it the fact that he caught it?" Lavi asked.

"No, look at the blade."

Linali looked at it. "It's a clean blade, Kanda, what else?"

"No, he caught the sword at the blade end. If he were a normal human it would've cut him, and blood would've been on Mugen, but it didn't." Kanda said.

"So? What's your point?" Linali asked.

Kanda glared at her. "That kid isn't normal."

--

Allen whistled as he made his way through the hallways, towards his dorm. He sat the plastic bag on the table, and grinned, opening up a black-star portal, dropping the bag in it, along with a note.

--

The Earl grinned as something dropped right in front of him. He opened the bag and lifted out his 'trophy' – Suman Dark's severed head, his eyes widened in fear. The Earl read the note and chuckled to himself.

"He's a true prodigy, worthy of the Fourteenth Seat."

A girl walked in, then, her face framed by lilac hair. "You called, Master Millennium?"

The Earl smiled down on her. "Yes, of course, my dear, eliminate this man, too, he has tried out ten times, under different names. I'm even surprised that he's tried out ten times without being caught."

The girl's eyes narrowed. "Ten times, you say? Maybe you should have better security."

The Earl chuckled to himself. "No, no, no, dear, without security makes the others cocky and think that they can pass by!"

"What number is he?" the girl asked, navy blue eyes dilating towards silver.

"Five." The Earl merely replied, as the girl threw back her head and laughed.

"Are you serious? He only got to five? And he's tried out ten times? What a wimp." The girl laughed, turning around, and saying over her shoulder, "I'll have a clean death, Master Millennium, as nothing is suggested from No. 13."

The Earl grinned, waving her off, "See you later!!"

The girl smiled.

--

She chased a fleeing man in gray, another color of mourning. Her feet tapped soundlessly on the ground, her black cape flowing behind her. She twirled into the air, landing in front of the man. A black card glowed in her hand.

"Say, are you Carl Sacarmano?" she asked, smiling.

The man raised an eyebrow, trying to mask his emotions. "And If I am?"

She closed her eyes, and said, "Then I have nothing to hold back, Carl Sacarmano – Age 35, Contestant for Mystic Ten times. Two children, one wife, five siblings, Job – Train assistant. Tell me, why did you even try out for Mystic?"

The man blinked, surprised she knew all about him. "Are you a stalker or something?" He demanded.

The girl laughed sarcastically, "Nope, I'm a helper on the train! I'm surprised you didn't notice." The girl pursed her lips. "Anyway, I wanna know why you've tried out for Mystic ten times."

"H-How do you know?" He asked, stepping back.

She giggled, "You're funny, you know! You're scared of _me_, and I'm only fifteen!"

He was a couple of feet from the edge of a cliff, where she had chased him to.

"Hey, watch it," she said in a bored tone, "You're gonna fall off."

The man looked behind him, and an idea struck his head. He took a gun out of his coat – he always kept one with him – and shot the girl, about ten bullets, before reloading. He smirked – she would be dead soon.

The girl anticipated the attack. She glared at the bullets, and they stopped, and fell to the ground. The next barrage of bullets came.

"I say you're out of bullets." She said, looking bored. She muttered a few words, and her arms and feet glowed dark blue, like flames licking her limbs. She advanced onto the man, who had reached the edge of the cliff.

"S-Stay back!" The man shouted, prepared to jump.

The girl paused for a minute, looking to the side, and then she slashed the air in front of the man, the wind cutting the man into shreds.

"Whoopsie." She laughed, taking out the black card from her cape, and put it over the man's body. It disappeared, along with the blood. "Checkmate." she declared.

She took back one thing – a hand, still dripping from blood. She smiled, putting it in a plastic bag, where a black star appeared. She dropped the bag in the portal with a note, and a small, sadistic grin.

--

The Earl grinned as he opened the bag No. 13 had sent him.

"Yes, she's a true prodigy too." He smiled, as the girl walked in.

"I trust you had enjoyed your present?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

He nodded, "Indeed. I have another mission for you," He said, as the girl looked up.

"What is it?"

"I want you to go to Black Order High. I already sent Jasdero, Lulubell, Tyki, and Rhode there. You'll be tested, to see what rank you're in. I already see that you're in the Exorcist rank already." He said, as the girl giggled.

"Alright, Earl. I'll go." She said, smiling, leaving immediately.

--

_Dear Earl,_

_I have killed the man Suman Dark. Of course, I had brought proof, Suman Dark's head. I hope you find it suitable._

_-Allen Walker, Fourteenth_

_--_

_Dear Earlie, _

_I have done with the man Carl Sacarmano, and proof is his own hand, in which he had attempted to shoot me. I doubted that he was that good to make it to five._

_-Chrylisn Hydrangea, Thirteenth_

_--_

**_Mufufu... Yushu! Chrylisn Hydrangea is my OC character from Komichi Tsumari Wake No Wakarani. There will be nothing related to her in this fic than in Komichi Tsumari Wake No Wakarani. If you wanted it to be so, sorry. -Bows- Please review! _**


	5. Night Five

**_Nayruu: Alright, I'm sorry for all you Chrylisn-Haters. She's my OC character and Since you guys practically HATE her she's not gonna make any big appearances. She's just there to add HUMOR, okay? If you hate her THAT much then dont read this gosh darned fic at ALL. Okay? Okay. I don't freakin' own DGM._**

_**Mystic**_

_Night Five_

"_I had no family after Mana died. Then the Earl came, and with him I brought up my skills to the highest level – prodigies." –Allen Walker, Fourteenth_

"I'm booooored!!" Rhode wailed, kicking up snow as she and Tyki patrolled the lawn. She waved an umbrella around, while Tyki checked his hands, somewhat. They heard a scream from the nearby woods.

A small boy was huddling into the crevices of a tree, while his mother – what looked like it – was trying to hide him from view.

"Ah, wait for me!" Rhode exclaimed, hurling her umbrella at the Akuma.

"Was it really wise to throw Lero at it?" Tyki asked, as he removed his gloves, and a whole burst of Tease came out, striking the Akuma.

"Sure, why not? He won't die from the Akuma." Rhode laughed, picking up a candle from around her. Immediately it burst into flame. She sauntered up towards the Akuma and stabbed it. It was finished in no time.

"Did you see that?" Rhode asked, pointing towards the crowd, who was (once more) trying to sign up for Mystic.

Tyki merely shrugged, grinning. They passed the contestants, and went down the road, and disappearing into the daylight. The two stopped by a couple of stores.

"Hey, do you think they'll bring down Mystic this year?" Rhode asked.

"I don't know, Rhode. It depends." Tyki shrugged, shuffling a deck of cards. "I just really wish that they'd stop hunting us down."

"Well, it's Akuma for you. They stop at nothing. I wonder how many that stupid Leverrier has claimed this year." Rhode frowned.

"Probably somewhere up there. It's stupid that they're with Innocence, you know." Tyki said, shrugging.

--

"97…98…99…" The young teen counted, as he did pushups on the precautious balanced chair.

"100!" The boy exclaimed, as he set down the chair, smiling. He was done with his daily exercise. He got up and took a shower, pulled on his clothes, slipped his feet into his black boots, and he walked out of the door.

No sooner when he left his room he bumped into Kanda.

"What're you doing?" The man demanded, and Allen raised an eyebrow.

"I'm leaving my room, what else?" Allen asked, walking towards the canteen. Of course, the Japanese man followed.

They ordered their food, and Allen sat at the 'General' table. Rhode and Tyki weren't here, for some strange reason, he didn't know.

A slapping sound was heard in the hallway, with a shriek of, "PERVERT!!"

Allen raised an eyebrow as the redhead – was his name Lavi? – walked in, an angry red handprint on his cheek.

"What happened to you?" Linali asked the redhead.

He laughed, "I saw this really hot girl, and I shouted 'Strike', and I tried talking to her, but she said that I was a pervert, and that was what the slap was for."

Linali sighed, "You're such a hopeless womanizer."

Kanda snorted, almost choking on his soba, which Lavi caught.

"Oh Mah God, the great Kanda Yu actually choked on his soba!!" He shouted, much to the embarrassment of Kanda and the amusement of everyone.

Just then a loud 'Vreee…' sound was heard. Allen started getting up, just as a loud explosion was heard, and the Exorcist Rank's Innocence started acting up.

"What the heck's going on?" Lavi demanded, standing up. Linali activated her Dark Boots, as did Kanda with Mugen.  
Allen stood up, a hand covering his left eye. He turned around. "Everyone who is _not_ at a Finder Rank or higher, get out of here!!"

The students only complied, because a spider-leg-like-thing appeared out of the smoke. The average students started screaming, as the Finder levels ushered them out.

Allen activated his arm, a white cape with a masquerade mask appeared, settling on his face. He jumped towards the Akuma, destroying it immediately. Allen turned around, as the Exorcist levels gaped at him. His left hand was a claw, and a silver mask glinted in the light.

"Wow…" Linali said, surprised. Allen deactivated his Innocence, Crown Clown. Lavi ran up to him.

"You're Lavi, right?" Allen asked, raising an eyebrow.

Lavi grinned. "Yep, that's me! You're good at remembering, Moyashi!!" he chirped.

"M-M-Moyashi? What the heck is that?" Allen asked, surprised.

"It's 'bean sprout', since you're so short! Yu-chan over there started calling you that last month!!" Lavi chirped.

"What!?" Allen exclaimed, annoyed.

--

Leverrier turned a corner into his office, and sat down, putting his forehead in his hands and groaning.

A man strode up to Leverrier, completely unnoticed.

"The plan's almost in place." He said, from underneath the hood.

"Alright." Leverrier said, looking up. He grinned, saying, "We have about 400 expendable ones, isn't that correct?"

"Yes, 400. We will bring down Mystic this year." The man agreed, and he disappeared.

--

Allen looked up from the book. In just a few hours he had made friends with three contestants for Mystic. He didn't need to be with these! They would just die in Mystic…

"Lavi, how can you stand reading all day?" Allen exclaimed, looking at the older boy.

"Hu? What?" Lavi looked up from his book, in which Allen raised an eyebrow. "Oh, I was supposed to be a rank in 'Bookmen', a league of recorders of History. Unfortunately, I failed, so I was still stuck with photographic memory. I'm able to read books all day without getting bored."

"That's interesting." Allen commented, smiling. "Do you have anything on the game Mystic?"

Lavi nodded. "They say that the Earl created Mystic. We don't know where he came from, they say that he raised the Fourteen members of Mystic. How about you, Allen? Why didn't you try out for Mystic?"

Allen pursed his lips, putting on a poker face of frowning. "I'm not qualified for Mystic anymore. I've tried out three times already."

"Really?" Lavi asked, "This is my first year trying. What number did you get to?"

Allen sighed. "Every year I got to No. 13 before failing."

Lavi whistled. "Wow. So you are a great fighter!"

Allen smiled. "Yep. Trained by General Cross himself."

Lavi looked outside at the clock. "Well, wish me luck for the contest in three months." He said, and got up, extending a hand towards Allen. "Let's go. It's getting late."

Allen nodded, getting up himself. "Let's go."

The two boys walked down the hallway, where they saw Chrylisn stumbling, an ice pack on her head.

"Hey, Chrylisn!" Allen exclaimed, running up to the girl, and supporting her weight.

"Yo, Allen!" Chrylisn giggled, then groaned. "Oww… my head…"

"What'd you do now?" Allen asked worriedly.

The girl laughed, then, "Inspector Leverrier found me slamming my head against the wall. I did that for like two hours until he dragged me to the nurse."

Lavi sweat-dropped.

"Ah!" The girl looked at the boy who was silent. "You're that perverted boy!"

Lavi laughed, then, stepping backwards, "Ehe… Err… about that…"

Chrylisn giggled. "No worries!"

Lavi did an anime fall onto the ground. "What?!"

Chrylisn smiled again. "I said, no worries! It's all forgotten… I think… what happened, anyway?" She asked, looking up towards the ceiling. "I remember someone saying, 'Strike', and then an arrow hitting a target, but that's about it…" she trailed off.

Lavi looked really… confused. There was no target with the arrow anywhere!"

"Anyway, I'm Chrylisn Hydrangea. General Rank. Nice to meet you." She said, extending a hand towards the man. He took it and shook it. "Lavi. Former Records apprentice."

--

"Earl…" Lulubell strode up towards the man. "I don't like the Black Order School."

The Earl laughed, "You don't like it? That's the first time I've heard you say that. But it's alright, you and Skin can withdraw. I've got another General Rank there. I think that's enough. And Jasdero needs to be ranked up to Exorcist."

Lulubell smiled. "Thank you, Earl."

"Anything for my beloved family." The Earl replied.

A small package appeared in the Earl's lap.

"Oh? What's this?" He asked, as he opened the present.

Ten level Two Akuma appeared, much to the Earl's amusement.

"Oh! Playthings!" he exclaimed, smiling. This was great. He was getting bored, just about then.

He brought Lero up into the air, slashing it towards the Akuma, transforming it into a sword. He slashed through all the Akuma, the souls being set free. He grinned, turning around.

"Now, where were we? Oh, Yes, my present!!" He chirped, digging through a pile of cement, tile, and roof stuffs.

--

_**List, Cont.**_

_Maraiane Tsun_

_Emily Akra_

_Louis Heanter_

_Arisia Sunik_

_Hano Yun_

_Tiffiany Melash_

_Sakura Lena_

_Tsubasa Kaizora_

_Alexandra Scarletsky_

_Aozora Tori_

_Atobe Keigo_

_Yuuki Haru_

_Suki Minata_

_Aelic Tuna_

_Hitori Umana_

_Brandon Welsh_

_Richard Sakeru_

_Seven Surack  
--_

**_Nayruu: Sorry for eariler. I'm just annoyed people say that they hate the OC. I just think that she's funny and shes based off of me so that hurts a lot when people say that they hate her. Please review._**


	6. Night Six

Mystic

**_Hey, Hey! I'm finally alive! :X I apologize for the wait. Summer is offically over for me, as school has started today. -Dies- SO hard running to different classes. Got lost 219418019343 times. :3  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Mystic, and I apologize once again for its... SHORTNESS!! I'll update KTWNW, and after that another story will take its place.  
I don't own D.Gray-Man, but I do own this laptop._**

_**Mystic**_

_Night Six_

"_When my brother died, he left, in his will, that I was to take his place. He died at the hands of those assassins. From that day on I would fight them in his place." –Chrylisn Hydrangea._

"That girl we met, she's a strange person, isn't she?" Lavi asked, walking along with Allen.

Allen shook his head. "She had an older brother, and well… he died."

"What?" Lavi looked shocked. "How?"

"She says that they were killed by assassins. Her brother also left her a will, and it stated some information, but I'm not so clear about it either." Allen shrugged. In reality he did know.

Chrylisn's brother had been in Mystic, and he unfortunately fell towards the hands of Akuma. In his will he had stated that Chrylisn took his place.

"What's up with your friend?" Allen asked.

"Which one? Yu-Chan or Linali?" Lavi asked, looking at the boy.

"The long-haired straight-cut-fringe." Allen replied, getting a laugh from the older boy.

"That's Yu Kanda. He's a grump. Don't worry about that. No clue why he's a grump. He always trains, planning to get to the Fourteenth seat." Lavi replied.

"Hey, Lavi." Allen started.

"Yeah, Allen?"

"Would you like to get to the Fourteenth Seat if you could?" Allen asked.

"Sure, it's like the top seat in Mystic. You must be the best fighter ever if you were at that seat." Lavi said, imagining himself at that point.

"Oh." Allen's face fell. "I guess everyone wants that dream."

"Sure do!"

"It might not be what you expect." Allen said softly, turning towards his room. "See you."

"Ah, Bye Allen!" Lavi watched the young boy go. "What does he mean, 'It might not be what you expect'?"

--

Rhode frowned as she stared at a vial with a strange purple substance.

Her teacher walked in. "Now, Rhode, I want you to make a substance that can be explosive and at the same time not harmful to living organisms. I trust you did study, correct?"

Rhode smiled. "Yep!"

"Then Good. You have about fifteen minutes to make it."

Her Teacher turned away to write something on the board, while Rhode squinted at the purple substance.

"Mou…" she said, but started to select some colored liquids.

Rhode's hand shot up. "Sensei, what color is the substance thing I'm supposed to make?"

The teacher looked alarmed. "It's supposed to be clear, I think."

"Okay!" She said, and grabbed a bowl-full of water and dumped it into the purple liquid.

A minute later the classroom was engulfed in smoke.

She and the teacher stumbled out, coughing, soot over their faces.

"Rhode Kamelot! What in the _world _did you make!?" The teacher said.

She pursed her lips. "You said it was clear, so I made it watery, right? It's a shade lighter now…"

Her teacher shook her head. "Did you even study?"

Rhode smiled a childish smile. "Uhh…"

"Rhode, what're you doing?" Allen walked up, surprised. She would've been in class, yet here she was, talking to her teacher outside. "And why is there smoke coming out from the room?"

Rhode cheered mentally. Here was her savior!

"Alleeeeeennnn!" she cried, flinging herself at the boy.

"Oh, Walker-san!" The woman exclaimed, wringing her hands. "Rhode-san here was supposed to make a chemical, and apparently she blew up the room."

Allen sighed. "Let me guess, more homework for you, eh?"

Rhode pouted, but she nodded. "…Yeah…I guess so…"

The teacher nodded, "Ah, I'll go get Rhode-san's homework." She disappeared, only to have a huge stack of books and papers everywhere. "Rhode, the homework's written on this slip. I expect it to be returned in a week, due to you blowing up the room."

"Ah, Yes, sensei!" Rhode chirped.

--

Tyki's stomach rumbled with a-louder-then-normal-roar.

"Ah, Tyki?" His teacher looked towards him. "That wasn't your stomach, was it?"

Tyki flushed crimson. "Er… Yes…"

His teacher snorted. "I suggest eating a breakfast before coming to class."

Tyki's face slammed against the desk. Why, oh why, couldn't he have a nicer teacher, like Allen?

--

The Earl looked up from his books. Striding over to a calendar, he checked the date. His eyes behind the glasses glinted. "It's coming."

Lulubell walked in with Skin. "What's coming?" she asked.

"The tournament, what else?" The Earl replied, smirking all the same, while Skin muttered something about sweets.

--

Kanda still did not forgive that white-haired boy, was it Allen? Whatever, he didn't care.

Also, he couldn't forgive that freggin' rabbit, of all people. He vaguely wondered if it was the Moyashi's first kiss that Lavi had made him steal. Anyway, it was his first kiss too.

Stalking to his next class he saw Allen looking out the window, at a tree, in fact.

"Oi." Kanda says, walking up to the boy. "You're supposed to be heading to class, Moyashi."

Allen only shrugged, getting off the sill and staring him in the eye.

"So what if I'm missing class?"

Kanda was sort of taken aback. Lavi had told Kanda about Allen being a goody-goody-two-shoes, but he never expected Allen missing class.

"You're not supposed to be missing class, Moyashi." Kanda snapped.

"I thought you weren't either. Then again, I guess you're not very bright, seeing as the bell just rung." Allen said back, and Kanda's eyes widened as his ears picked up the sounds of a bell ringing.

"Shit." He cursed, and, turning back to the white-haired boy, he said, "You'd better be here when I come back, Moyashi."

Allen only smiled one of his radiant ones, as the Japanese teen turned the corner.

Reaching into his pocket, he withdrew a cell phone. Dialing a number on it, he raised it to his ear and waited for the other person on the line to pick up.

_"Ah, hello?"_ the person on the other line was clearly female.

"Chrylisn?" Allen asked into the phone.

_"Allen is that you?"_ the girl asked.

He grinned. "Sure is. So what's up?"

_"Marshy-mallowie's making me kill another person. Doesn't he know blood makes me sick?"_

He laughed out loud, getting an indignant reply from the girl._ "Hey!! Stop laughing! It isn't funny!!"_

"It's funny to me." He chuckled, and the next line made him pause.

_"Marsh-mallowie is weird, you know? He says that he's going to teach us a spell, but I don't know about that. I mean, a spell? For what? Now He's talking about 'Akuma' and such, and… Eek! Gotta go!" _

There was a click, and then there was just a tone, like someone had hung up on him.

He sighed, Chrylisn was still the same. She'd never change, he shook his head, grinning slightly.

Allen just sat there, staring out the window, out towards the creeping shadows on the ground.

--

Kanda unmercifully shoved his notebook along with all of his textbooks into his bag. The teacher walked up to him, a sadistic smile on his face.

"What do you want?" Kanda spat, looking at his teacher's face.

His teacher's smile widened until it was stretching across his face.

The door slammed open, and Allen was there, a stance that clearly took that he was running at top speed. A monocle was over his left eye, and he was staring at the Akuma.

"What the heck are you doing here?" He demanded, glaring at the man who was shuddering, before it exploded and its true form was a level three.

He must've forgotten that Kanda was there, because the Akuma looked at Allen.

"Mystic member targeted. Must destroy."

Allen cart-wheeled out of the way just as a barrage of bullets came down on him. One hand reached into his pants pocket, drawing out a gun, polished silver with streaks of gold, red, and black.

He brought the gun up, using his left hand to aim and his right hand to brace his other hand, he shot.

The blast echoed in the school, shattering the windows.

--

Lavi ran towards the sound – Kanda's classroom.

Out of the smoke Allen flew across the sky, his body ridden with burns and scratch marks.

He thudded against the tree, which cracked audibly. His eyes fluttered, just as an Akuma walked out, and pointed a gun at Allen.

"Allen!!" Lavi screamed, as the burgundy beam was shot right at Allen's chest.

* * *

**_Meeh, what do YOU think is gonna happen? )  
Reviews? -Is gonna get spam- LOL... -Sob- Summer over..._**


	7. Night Seven

_I LIVEEEEEE  
3 MY SISTER IS WATCHING MY SHOULDER AND SHES LIKE, 'OH GWAD!'  
3 Do i own DGM? Uhh.. -Checks 'RUU'S OWN LIST'- NOPE. 3  
Enjoyy and sorry about the looong update :3 running low on ideas!  
--_

_**Mystic**_

_Night Seven_

"_I had no choice when I joined Mystic. It was live or die, and that wasn't really clear to me. But I chose anyway. Now I'm in a game where you take a gamble, where you cannot take back a move." –Allen Walker, 14__th __Member of Mystic_

With a horror-filled look on his face, he watched in utter dismay as Allen did not move, with the beam shooting at him at like, 4131232 miles an hour.

Then these dark tendrils shot up from the ground, encasing Allen, pulling him into the expanding darkness.

"No!!" Kanda exclaimed, and both had no idea why, but he reached for Allen too late, and he disappeared into the ground.

"Kanda!!" Lavi screamed, because the beam had just missed him… barely.

The explosion caused the two boys to be sent flying... into the nearest possible thing.

The 'thing' was Rhode Camelot and Tyki Mikk.

Lavi landed on Tyki, while Rhode just stepped out of the way and Kanda landed SMACK into a tree.

(Author's Note: Imma just be nice and say that Kanda did not have any bones broken. Be happy.)

Tyki smirked, saying, "Well, we have a tendency to run into each other, neh?"

Rhode giggled, pointing at Lavi, who… was straddling Tyki's lap.

Lavi noticed what she was pointing at, and he jumped off Tyki's lap A.S.A.P.

--

"Allen, I am very disappointed in you. Normally you would have disposed of that Akuma in no minutes flat." The Earl scolded the boy lightly.

"I know." Allen replied. "I'm sorry."

"Earlie, your hat must be on crooked!" Chrylisn pointed an accusing finger at the Earl. "You _knew_ that there were students there! How could Allen have destroyed that Akuma without being noticed!?"

The Earl chuckled. "I know."

"You _knew_? Then why…" Allen started, but stopped, freezing.

"The 'Melody' has started, has it not?" the Earl asked, a smile on his face.

Allen continued to stand there, as a song played out in his mind.

Chrylisn bowed to the Earl. "I'll escort him out." She took Allen by the arm and led him silently.

When they were outside Allen reacted.

"Stop…" Allen said, pushing Chrylisn's arm with his left hand.

A band of white-hot fire shot from that arm and into Chrylisn, and her eyes widened – she opened her mouth and screamed.

"AAAAAAHH!!" She cried, as a vision of a battlefield engulfed in flames and blood, burned in her vision. Worse – she felt every wound the solders took, regardless of side.

Allen's eyes widened, as he stepped back and Chrylisn fell, writhing on the ground.

--

Lavi blinked, staring curiously into a cup with a death-ish-looking brown drink.

"Seriously, you look like you're about to drink poison." Tyki drawled, as Lavi blushed crimson.

"What am I still doing here?" Lavi muttered, staring into his drink. After that big 'fiasco' and Tyki had hunted down that Akuma and destroyed it, he then proceeded to ask Lavi if he would like to go to the nearby café with him. Lavi, being a gentleman, but having no clue why, accepted.

"It's just tea. I didn't do anything. Or…" Tyki's expression turned into utter horror. "You… You actually thought…" He burst out into guffaws.

"What!?" Lavi exclaimed, that red blush even redder. The man thought that the younger looked like a cute little strawberry.

Said young boy grabbed his cup and downed it in one gulp, and he slammed the cup down.

"How's that!?" he asked, countering Tyki.

The man only clapped, grinning. "Very good."

Lavi fell in love with that smile.

--

The Earl looked unhappy as he sat at the piano, pressing one note, then another, and another. It helped sooth him.

"So… what exactly happened?" The Earl asked, looking up.

Lulubell shook her head, and dropped a box for the Earl. "I don't know, but this comes from… Black Order High." Her eyebrows raised at that, clearly suspicious.

The Earl read the note at the top. "We appreciate the donations you gave us. Mystic is still going on this year, correct? Thanks, and hope you enjoy this."

Inside the box were 28 necklaces with a small sliver charm on it. Each were different. One was a music note, another smile, one a silver swan, and so on. Each had a pair.

The Earl held one up. Smiling, he handed a cat's eye one to Lulubell. "Here!'' he exclaimed, grinning. "Give it to one you love! It's supposed to be magic!"

"Where'd you get that?" Lulubell muttered, as she slipped the necklace around her neck. The other went into her pocket.

On the calendar, it said, '22 days until Mystic'.

--

Kanda Yu stared up at the ceiling.

And Stared.

And stared some more.

And stared at Allen Walker…

And stared at the ceiling…

Allen Walker…

Ceiling…

WAIT, WHY WAS HE THINKING OF ALLEN WALKER!? He was a freggin' Moyashi, for Kami's sake!

Kanda shot up, rubbing his head. He was just worried about the kid, that was all! Seeing him almost killed and _then _the freakin' boy gets _sucked_ into the ground!

But why on impulse he ran to that kid?

He sighed, letting his muddled up thoughts run.

--

A girl looked up at the candles in her room. One by one, they flickered out.

"You'll be tied by strings unseen, because they bring you together." She said quietly, looking at a mirror which held Tyki and Lavi laughing together at the booth, while another showed Kanda laying on the bed staring at the ceiling, and Allen staring at Chrylisn's twitching form, "You won't know why, but, you'll be drawn to the other."

The last candle snuffed out, and the girl was left in darkness.

Quietly the girl's lips turned into a smile, and she laughed, echoing in the darkness.

"It's gonna burn, burn to the ground!"

--

Tyki smiled as he ate, a dreamy-like look on his face.

"Earth to Tyki!!" Rhode exclaimed, waving a hand in front of his face.

Still Tyki looked undisturbed, despite his younger sibling's attempts.

She pouted, because her attempts were futile. Then she got an idea.

She leaned over Tyki's uncovered arm, bared her teeth, and chomped down.

"AARRRGGGHH!!" Tyki yelled, jumping about five feet in the air.

Allen snickered, then he almost inhaled the mash potatoes and Chrylisn looked at him worriedly. When he still continued to cough, she slapped his back with her cast so hard, the mash potatoes flew out of his mouth and landed on Tyki's head.

He stared at the white-chewed up mound on top of his head, and he said in a voice trying to contain his anger, "Allen, please, tell Chrylisn next time to turn you the _other_ way so that you won't spit on me."

Allen hacked a little longer, and he looked up at Tyki with bright eyes, "What?"

Tyki deadpanned, as the Earl chortled merrily.

Chrylisn laughed, one of her arms in a cast, while half her head was incased in bandages. Her legs were in casts, too.

"Allen doesn't mean it. He's going through changes." Chrylisn defended.

"Like puberty." David whispered to Jasdero, and the two boys fell apart.

Rhode glared at the two boys, and they shut up.

"Now," The Earl said, after the maids had cleared the table, "About that spell…"

--

"Hey!" A pillow hit Kanda's face, "Wake up!"

"What the hell?" Kanda's arm shot up in a fist, slamming whoever did that squarely in the nose.

"EEEK!" The voice screamed, the pillow was dropped immediately, as Kanda heard footsteps backing up. He heard a thump, a crash, and another scream.

"KANDA! YOU ARE IN SO BIG TROUBLE!!" the voice – it sounded familiar – screamed.

Kanda gingerly removed the pillow, and stared at Linali's face, her hands up to her nose, a couple gashes on her body. All the cuts were leaking blood.

Oh, shit.

--

_I didn't want to get Lavi bashed up again so i used Linali... sorry... it was for humor..._


	8. Night Eight

**Welcome. I gotta make this short. I'm back. Hopefully. I don't own DGM.**

**Mystic**

_Night Eight_

"_When I was young I found an old spell book. Unwary of the danger, I dragged my best friend into it. Now we're cursed, him and me." –Lavi, Bookman's Apprentice_

"So," Allen said, stirring his cocoa, "I heard you had an_ incident_ this morning."

"Shut up, Moyashi." Kanda snapped, bending his fork.

"Well, I'm just saying, the fact that Linali has cuts everywhere and the fact that she screamed this morning – you know how many people know her voice – they might've guessed something went wrong – especially as she screamed in _your_ room." Allen said, "That's the twentieth fork you've bent."

"Oh shut up." Kanda snapped, tossing the fork in the trash. Why the hell was the Moyashi counting the forks?

"What's your favorite food?" Allen asked out of the blue.

Kanda sputtered, "What?"

"I said, what's your favorite food?" Allen repeated.

"Soba." The reply was automatic.

"I see."

_No shit, Sherlock._

"So, do you have any plans this weekend?"

"No."

"Wanna come to the fairgrounds with me? I hear they're only here for a week." He persisted.

"Why?"

"Because I asked you and its only polite if you accept it."

_Damn. _"Oh shut up."

"Is that a yes?"

"…"

"It's a yes!!" Allen cheered.

"Good morning!" Lavi came in, hanging an arm around Allen's shoulder. "How're my two-" He was cut off as Mugen pressed dangerously close to his nose.

"I skinned Dasiya's nose once." Kanda hissed, "I'm not afraid to do it to you."

"Dasiya? Dasiya Barry?" Allen asked slowly, surprised.

Kanda's head whipped around. "Yes. Do you know him?"

Allen bit his lip, folding his hands in his lap. He slowly recited, "Dasiya Barry competed in Mystic. It is said that he went to Number Fourteen before disappearing. No one knows what happened to him. He disappeared May Seventh, Two-Thousand-And-Eight at 5:30PM, five hours after his match. No one had seen him since."

Lavi stared. "Um, Allen-Chan, how do you know this?"

"Haven't you heard? …Oh that's right; you were transfer students this year. Dasiya's disappearance was posted in the news. The writer called it 'such a sad, sad pity that one of the best fighters have disappeared'." Allen replied.

"That's a lot of information for a shrimp like you. Make it up or something?" Kanda snapped.

Allen's head shot up. "Actually, no. If you would come to my dorm later, I'll show you the headline."

Lavi exclaimed, "I wanna see it!"

Allen smiled. "Alright."

--

As the final bell rang for the day, Lavi groaned, stretched out the cramps in his legs, and packed up.

"Hey, Yu-chan! Aren't you gonna meet Allen?" Lavi called. "I know you wanna see his room!"

Kanda snapped, "I'm going to train. Mystic is in three months. I don't want to lose on the _first_ one."

Lavi shrugged. "Suits me. Bye!"

--

"Allen-chan?" Lavi knocked on a white-washed door. "You in there?"

"Just a – ooph – minute!" Allen called, Lavi heard a thump, and then a click was heard and the door swung open.

"Come on in!" Allen exclaimed brightly, turning around and surveying his room.

If Lavi thought there was something wrong with Allen's room, he didn't find it. Books were neatly stacked on a clean desk, and the closet doors were open, the clothes neatly hung or folded in it. The bed was well-kept, and the windows were open, allowing the breeze to come in.

"I think it's somewhere here." Allen was saying, opening a drawer. "Ah, here it is." He fished out a neatly-folded and fairly new paper. "My family – I stay with them out of term – gets newspapers. They don't really care, so I take them. I have to clean out the room, but I come back every year, so what's the point of that?"

Lavi took it as if it was a genuine artifact and it was to fall apart any minute.

"Alright, you have the paper now. I have to go to a dinner with my family now." Allen started pushing Lavi out the door. "Alright, bye!" the door swung shut.

"Bye… Allen." Lavi said, then noticed something. "Allen – my backpack…" He tried the knob.

The door swung open, and Allen was nowhere to be found. There was a slight breeze in the open window, and the black coat Lavi noticed was gone. He paused there for a minute, and looked into the box of newspapers and fished out several more from the distant past. That being done, he carefully put the box back, grabbed his backpack, and left the room.

_**May Seventh, 2oo8**_

_**Mystic is just a game, you say?**_

_**I say it isn't. It's a murdering ground. People go in and disappear. No one knows what happens to them. It's just not natural. Normally people walk in and out, right? But Mystic, No. They go in, they disappear forever. How do I know?**_

_**My best friend, Dasiya Barry, has disappeared. I can still remember his face.**_

_**I remember him; he was smiling, bragging like he always does, "I'm going to win that Fourteenth Seat, just you watch!" He crowed, as the clock struck half-past twelve. He grinned at me, and entered the building.**_

_**I waited hours for him to come out. No reply. Dismayed, I left and went to tell the police. **_

_**Their questions were blunt.**_

"_**Did your friend compete in Mystic?"**_

_**I replied with a Yes.**_

"_**What number did he go to?"**_

_**I said he was fighting the 14**__**th**__**.**_

"_**Then you'll never see him again."**_

_**I had asked him why, but he told me to leave; he was busy.**_

_**That is my story. Don't compete in Mystic. It's not worth the glory.**_

**_Once_****_ you enter you can't turn back. _**

**_Those_****_ who compete more then three times disappear, forever, too._**

_**-Anonymous **_

Lavi stared at the paper, waiting for something to click.

"So they say its murder, right?" The paper slowly fluttered from his hands.

And then he laughed. He _laughed_. He put his hand to his head and doubled over, laughing, one arm clutching his side.

"Oh my god, that guy is a _fool_ for writing that!"

**The end of Mystic - Night 8.**

**Review if you want a cookie. You will collect it once you press that green button. Thank you.  
**


End file.
